


San Vampires Yes

by Biaswreckersan, rxateez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biaswreckersan/pseuds/Biaswreckersan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxateez/pseuds/rxateez
Summary: Do you truly know the feeling of danger? Or do you just assume until you are face to face with it? Y/n is a girl of human nature, and she finds that her new school is anything but human. A young boy she met, San, teaches her new ways of fitting in at school.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 5





	San Vampires Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative piece. Rxateez did the first section and Biaswreckersan did the second and we went back and forth on writing parts.

Footsteps padded along vinyl tile flooring in every direction. The sound was deafening, but not as deafening as the natural hum of voices. The voices were everywhere, and she didn’t know who to listen in on next.

There were many things in life the y/n had, but friends were not ones she could easily keep in her life. She was more practical, she preferred using a journal and connecting more with herself than to care about others. At least at this point in her life. 

She made her way through the school’s hallway. Anxiously shoving past other students, fear plastered on her face. Eventually, she paused at a table in the cafeteria to set her things down for a brief moment. Examining her surroundings. 

Brand new year, she thought. New school, new friends. She moved to Doveport a little over a month prior to this day, due to the fact that her mother received a job promotion. After the news broke, tears did as well. Y/n had many places in their home town she enjoyed visiting. However, this promotion made her mother the happiest she’s seen her in years, so it forced her to cherish that moment she had with her mother. A moment they had almost never had. 

Happiness. 

“Excuse me?” a high-pitched voice drew y/n from her entrancement. She shook her head and turned, wide-eyed, at where the voice derived from. 

She stared, still out of it, at the body. A female. Wearing mostly black and had lip rings and nose rings. This girl was staring at y/n with such disgust that it drew y/n farther out of her trance. 

“You’re sitting at my table,” the girl whined. 

Y/n paused to process. Finally, without another word, she picked up her things and moved on to another table. 

Something about that entrancement made her feel funny. A tingling sensation caked her body and coldness clouded the air around her. Her breath could be seen forming in front of her mouth and nose. 

What is happening? 

Y/n shivered with her whole body. She turned to the girl who had removed her from that table and examined her with a slightly more sober mind. The girl stared back, her eyes sly and a smirk plastered on her face. A small purple aura surrounding her body, but very faint. A few other girls gathered around her, all wearing various items of blues and greens, none of which matched. The colors shone with such intensity that y/n could barely stare for longer than a few seconds. 

The longer y/n examined, the more color accumulated. Soon there were pinks and oranges, yellows and reds. What is this?

Soon, the cold that surrounded her was unbearable, to the point where she lost focus. Staring at the auras around the people and not the people themself. Her eyes were drifting farther away from the people, towards the ceiling, until she met the bright white light that was the ceiling light. 

“What’s wrong with her?” scoffed a young boy with slicked black hair and rounded glasses. 

Suddenly, her eyes focused. After long seconds of blur, only his face was visible. He had come in between y/n and the girl with the strange purple aura. A low “damnit” could be heard from the girl. Soft yellows and pinks brought back y/n’s skin to life, the coldness disappearing in just a few seconds as the boy came into her line of sight. 

The stare-off lasted longer than y/n wanted, but his face had a soft yellow aura. She stared, her eyes softening and her body relaxing as she stood. It was a gentle change of posture, but barely noticeable by the boy.

He still had that face on. Smile distorted, eyes slightly shut, and a lightly scrunched nose. 

“Oh!” said y/n, shock lining her voice. She turned her head, staring around. A large group of people had gathered around her. 

Some whispered questions about her actions, others whispered about how she was bizarre, and some said nothing. But she felt all eyes burning into her skin and with that brought a discomfort y/n’s never felt before. 

A high-pitched ding rang throughout the cafeteria, dislodging everyone’s attention from y/n to elsewhere. The group slowly disintegrated and scattered in different directions. Leaving y/n with the boy. 

“What you did was strange,” he said. Now, his eyes became softer at the edges while his hands remained in his pockets. This time, he faced y/n instead of to the side. 

Y/n examined his face for a moment, blinking. “What did I do?”

“You brought ice!” he yelled. Suddenly, he gestured to the ground around y/n and stared with utter annoyance. He turned, putting his hands back in his pockets, scoffing, “You’re weird.”

He began moving from her, and before she could clarify what she had done, he was gone. She had reached for him, but he was out of reach. The ground beneath her seemed to disappear, but she regained her balance only to see a slim sheet of ice lying against the ground. The edges melted. 

Ice? How could that be my fault? she mused. When she looked up, the girl was still sitting there. Staring with those eyes! They locked eyes, and the girl was the first to break that connection. It was that removal of connection that she felt the sheet of ice beneath her disappear, along with that girl.

Y/n let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and grabbed her bag. Heading to her first class.

~

Y/n found her class quite easily, seeing as it was right down the hall from the cafeteria. One less stressful thing after the incident that had just taken place. She takes a deep breath before entering the classroom. Immediately all heads turned to her, some recognizing her from the cafeteria. No one seems to pay her much mind, however, returning to their conversations.

Y/n looks around quickly before settling in a seat towards the middle edge of the classroom. She hopes that the seat is actually vacant this time around. The bell rings again and luckily, she seems to have picked the right spot. Everyone around her gets settled as a burly middle-aged man comes into the room.

A hush falls over the students as the man puts his stuff down and surveys the class. Nodding, he pulls out the attendance sheet from his bag on the desk before speaking. “Today is syllabus day, so we’ll start by attendance then ice breakers.” A collective groan could be heard echoing through the classroom, one that Y/n wholeheartedly agreed with. 

Sighing, the teacher kept talking, “My name is Mr. Smith and I’ll be your mathematics teacher this year. Welcome to Algebra II. Say here when I call your name.” Y/n proceeds to connect names to faces within the classroom whenever a student responds. In doing so, she almost misses her own name being called. 

“Y/n!”

“...Here!” She calls a couple beats too late. Whispering surrounds her again, things about how weird she is and why she was there. She wasn’t really that weird was she? Just because she was a new student? At the very least, she’ll have something to journal about when she gets home after school. 

Attendance finishes shortly after and Mr. Smith once again looks around the classroom. Taking a headcount, he puts the students into groups of six before telling them the ice breaker rules and setting them off to start. Y/n makes her way to her group, who all already seem to know each other. 

They don’t seem to take notice of her right away, instead continuing to catch up. It takes her a second to realize that she isn’t the only one who isn’t talking. Turning her head, she sees a taller student with blond hair and puppy eyes observing the group as well before turning to look at her. Once they make eye contact, he smiles and walks towards her.

“Hello! Are you new? I don’t remember seeing you before, and since this is a small town you must be new! What’s your name again? Mine’s Yunho!” He asks cheerfully.

Taken slightly aback by how straight-forward and enthusiastic Yunho was, Y/n clears her throat before answering him, “My name is Y/n, and yes I am new. I just moved into town about a week ago.”

“Is that so? Well, it’s very nice to meet you! I hope we can become friends! I can show you around town if you want! I know all the best restaurants, my favorite is steak! Oh! Can I have your number? So I can text you? It will make it easier!” Yunho rambles.  
Before she knows it, Yunho has her number, she has him, and he’s having an animated mostly one-sided conversation about how boring the class was going to be and how he didn’t know how he ended up in it. Y/n just keeps nodding before Yunho starts asking her questions 20 questions style. They spend the rest of the class talking, taking notice of how the others in their group outright ignore their presence. 

Y/n decides that, since Yunho seems nice enough, maybe she can ask him what’s up with the other students and her. “Um, Yunho? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead!” He responds.

“Um well, I can’t help but notice that I seem to not really fit in? Is there a reason for that? As a new student? Am I...not really welcomed here?” Yunho seems to pale slightly as she asks the questions before smiling again in hopes she didn’t notice. Thankfully, she didn’t.

“I think it’s because we all kind of grew up together, and having someone new is something we aren’t used to. I’m sure the others will warm up to you! Just, right now, they’ve never really experienced having to makes friends they haven’t known since childhood.” Yunho replies, hoping she won’t realize his bluff.

“Oh, ok. That makes sense. Thanks, Yunho!” She replies, feeling slightly better. Y/n still has no clue what happened in the cafeteria, but Yunho’s answer appeased some of her worries. Before either of them can say anything else, the bell signals the end of class.

Mr. Smith clears his throat before anyone can leave, “Tomorrow we’ll start with the first chapter, have a great rest of your day.” As soon as he finishes, students are bolting out the door, even though the passing period is 10 minutes. Y/n heads back to her desk and starts gathering her stuff. 

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she glances up to see Yunho waiting for her. “I’ll walk you to your next class so you don’t get lost!” He replies in regards to her confused look. Nodding, she tells him her next classroom number. They share some small talk, and Yunho shares some information about the school layout. Soon, they reach her classroom.

“Just text me if you need anything!” Yunho exclaims before making his way farther down the hall. Y/n turns and enters the classroom, preparing herself to look around before stopping dead in her tracks. There he was, the boy from the cafeteria, talking to two other students. Now, Y/n asks herself Do I approach him, or not? She shakes her head and heads to an empty seat, and soon the bell rings signaling the class is about to begin. Here we go again.

~

Y/n had only just turned the corner only to see the boy sitting in a seat towards the front of the classroom. But he was just outside! she exclaimed to herself. She relaxed her face muscles, as they were tense with confusion. 

With a breath, she walked further into the classroom and made herself comfortable towards the back. Some would say the back was where the cool kids were, but in this case, the loud kids were towards the front. 

A female teacher made her way into the classroom, a hurriedness to her movements and her face struck with fear. Fear of what? Possibly the herd of angsty students lining up at her classroom door. 

A bell rung above them, and soon enough a few stragglers wandered into the classroom just a hair too late. The female teacher wiped her hands against her plaid skirt, saying, almost in a whisper, "Um, you're a little late. Try, uh, getting here a little earlier, um, next time." She nodded, probably to herself. A few of those stragglers scoffed at her. And in return, she gave silence. 

Those stragglers made their way to the back of the room. Plopping themselves right next to her on either side. A sense of dread settled in the pit of y/n's stomach. Those kids wore rings and earrings with symbols she didn't recognize and words she couldn't decipher. They wore blues and greens, like the others in the cafeteria.

Before long, the teacher went, "Hi, class. Um, my name's Ms. Lee and I'll be, um, your…" she paused to check her syllabus, "...your physics teacher." 

As y/n watched, she felt sorry for Ms. Lee. She doesn't fit in either. Eventually, the class began and a hush fell over the people. 

The class was relatively silent and dark, as the teacher had a paper slideshow going on the chalkboard. Other than many "ums" and the occasional side conversation, nothing heavily disturbed y/n. 

The sound of a lighter igniting forced y/n's attention away from the board. Is someone smoking? In class? She gazed around the room, seeing nothing unusual until she met eyes across the room with the boy from the cafeteria. 

His eyes weren't brown anymore, but a somber red. It was a quick change, but soon they returned to their brown state. Y/n furrowed her eyebrow, squinting to see better. His eyes changed, didn't they? No. She had second-guessed herself again. They definitely changed color. 

Next to him sat a lovely boy with black hair, no highlights in red like the boy from the cafeteria. They murmured to each other while Ms. Lee continued to lecture. This boy turned his head, just enough for y/n to see his pure orange eyes. Like the other boy, it disappeared within seconds. But something he whispered made her even more confused.

"Want a light?" said the black-haired boy.

"Sure," said the cafeteria boy. "Make it quick, though. She'll see." 

They whispered. Not very well, considering she could hear from across the room. 

But with another lighter sound, the black-haired boy put his finger to a small piece of rolled-up paper, snapping his finger only for it to ignite. At the same time, his eyes flashed orange. 

She must've been dreaming. Who just makes fire from their fingertips? 

Her breath hitched. That wasn't right. This was a prank, right? The lighter was behind his hand the whole time?

A voice in the back of her head said otherwise. No, he for sure just did that. 

Ms. Lee suddenly spoke, loud and fierce, "What are you boys doing?"

Y/n snapped from her confused trance. Her eyes darting from the boys to Ms. Lee and back many times. 

The cafeteria boy whispered, panic lining his voice as he whispered, "Put it out! Put it out!"

The two shook the rolled-up paper, leaving only a trail of smoke behind. Ms. Lee began yelling at them about the disrespect it showed to her and how she felt as if they didn't care. In hindsight, she shouldn't have said that. Most teenagers care more about video games and smoking than keeping the A in their physics class.

However, the black-haired boy sustained eye contact with Ms. Lee and whispered to the cafeteria boy, "Watch this." His eyes glowed orange and silence fell over the room.

Ms. Lee’s face softened as if she just got home from work after a hard day. But the face also had this dullness to it. Y/n stared, baffled, mouth hung slightly open, and completely frightened by what was presented in front of her. Students whispered among themselves, the noise barely above hearing level, and the two boys giggled up front. 

This day had been so weird for her. First the cafeteria incident, then this class. What is happening? she thinks to herself. 

The bell rings, piercing this time. Students quickly gather their stuff and exit the room, whispering still. Ms. Lee says nothing, and is still standing, dumbfounded by whatever the black-haired boy did to her. 

I have to ask. 

Before anything happens, she’s already stood up from her seat. “What was that?” her voice was loud, ringing just like the bell. 

The two boys paused to look around as if she wasn’t talking to them. The black-haired boy suddenly got shy, his eyes wide and mouth hung open slightly. He glanced at the cafeteria boy for a brief second before turning to his bag with a smile, slinging his bag over his shoulder and exiting the room. 

The cafeteria boy turned to him, watched him leave, then looked back at y/n. He, too, slung his bag over his shoulder. But instead of leaving, he approached y/n with such a relaxed saunter that she feared to do anything.

Cafeteria boy stopped a few feet from her, but at arm’s length. They stood in silence for a moment, until he reached his hand out to her. And for a moment, she didn’t understand, but she finally took his hand in hers and shook it. 

“I’m San,” he said. He returned his hand and put it in his pocket. 

She scrunched her face at that. “I’m y/n.” 

“Look, ignore whatever you saw. Seonghwa practices magic in his spare time.” His body had quickly turned to the door where his friend had left. 

So black-haired boy is Seonghwa, she noted. But then she thought to herself, Magic? This boy really made up the excuse that he was practicing magic. No, that was witchcraft. 

“Look,” she began in a mocking tone, and raising her hand to gesture to all of him, “whatever that was, wasn’t okay. You can’t mess with a teacher like that! No matter if you like them or not.”

He began to get defensive, raising his hands in surrender. “Don’t get mad at me, princess. Blame Seonghwa for his ways.” And with that, he turned to exit the room, weaving through the desks. Ultimately, leaving her alone with Ms. Lee. 

I have to sort things out. If they won’t, then I will. 

She made her way down the aisle of desks, straight to Ms. Lee’s desk. She was still frozen in place. 

“Ms. Lee? I’m super sorry about those boys. They probably didn’t mean what they did.” She adjusted the bag she had put on her shoulders, staring at the non-responsive Ms. Lee. 

Y/n waited another moment for a response, only to be met with silence. She swayed a little in her stance and eventually stared at her feet. This day was bizarre to her, so she turned and slowly left the room. Ms. Lee staring, non-blinking, at whatever was in front of her. 

As she made her way out of the classroom, a friendly face met her own. “Hey!” hollered an excited Yunho. He approached y/n with a kindness that radiated like the sun, and he pushed through the crowd of people with such a determination that she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“How was class?” he asked. 

She shrugged, her eyes barely open. Suddenly she felt the weight of this day’s events taking a toll on her. “It was okay. It’s just weird things keep happening that have even weirder excuses.” 

He tilted his head. “Like what?”

She gestured to the classroom she had just come from. “Ms. Lee is acting really weird after this guy Seonghwa did something. I saw his eyes turned orange!” She had said Seonghwa with such disgust that Yunho winced. 

“Lemme take a look.” He poked his head into the classroom only to find Ms. Lee still standing, frozen. 

He screeched. 

Y/n came running to Yunho, who’s eyes were locked on Ms. Lee. When she entered the room, Yunho closed his mouth and turned to y/n. “She’ll be okay. Just…” He didn’t even finish his sentence. Loud noises were heard down the hallway, yelling, and soon enough a few other teachers, Mr. Smith one of them, rushed into the classroom. 

Panic arose in the room. Y/n examined the situation, but she felt a tug at her shirt and turned her head to find Yunho pulling her out of the room. 

“She’ll be fine,” he said, scrunching his face. 

Together they walked to the cafeteria, as it was lunch time. Y/n was glad she had the company of Yunho. She needed friends, but she didn’t think she cared for them much. Having friends is a bonus in life, as memories can be shared amongst them. 

They made it to the cafeteria after some small talk. Many students spoke to each other at tables and others sat on the floor. Others stood in line, as it was still the early minutes of lunchtime. 

“Want to sit by my friends today? They’re excited to meet my new friend.” Yunho rushed ahead, only to turn and walk backwards while maintaining eye contact with y/n. 

Y/n blinked, staring at the floor in front of her. 

Yunho turned again, returning to stand by y/n’s side as they continued to make their way through the cafeteria. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Y/n said nothing more. They weaved through the final sections of tables before exiting the building entirely. 

Yunho’s friends sat in a circle outside in the grass. It was a small patch of grass, considering the wide lands the school had. It was all entirely concrete. However, as they exited, 7 boys sat around. All in different outfits. Two boys met her eyes before the others did, and her heart sunk in the slightest. 

Seonghwa and San were among the 7 boys.


End file.
